The Unexpected Ally
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: When John Bender Is In A Life Or Death Moment, The One Person Who Doesn't Expect Comes To His Aid (Rated M for profanity and an Adult Situation)


_**This is a one shot that has been on my mind all day. Yes, I am on a Breakfast Club Kick. Lol**_

_**Enjoy and please leave reviews**_

John Bender is hanging out under the bleachers after school as usual. This particular day he is hanging out with Claire and talking to her about their upcoming date while he smokes a few cigarettes. They have been there since after school got out at 2:15pm and it is now 5:02pm. Neither of them realizes it or care. Until Bender hears the familiar roaring of the engine of the Ford F-150 he fears.

"Shit! Claire get the Hell out of here! Now!" Bender shouts.

Claire stares at him blankly and is about to ask why until she hears the drunken yelling that she only heard one, maybe two other occasions.

"Where are ya Johnny? Get your worthless punk ass over here now! You no good, lazy, disrespectful, lay about, prick!" The man shouts

Suddenly he comes around the corner behind the bleachers. He is six feet, three inches tall, heavy set, disheveled brown hair and a beard. He is wearing his USMC baseball cap. He starts to stumble up to Bender who gets in front of Claire with his fists balled up.

"It's my dad; he tracked me down for being late. Shit! I said! Get out of here now God Damn it Claire!" He screams at her.

She is frozen on fear. Benders dad gets up to him and grabs him by the shirt and pulls him close. Bender shoves him off and to the ground.

"Get your Fuckin' hands off me!" Bender orders.

"Actin tough now in front of that little whore! She reminds me of your mother before I made her into a real woman!" His dad says

Bender stands tall not saying anything. Just glaring at his dad with his fists balled up at hos sides. He is staying protective of Claire. He won't play into his dad's game.

"Oh! Tough Bastard now aintcha?" His dad says.

"Get out of here dad. We'll settle this later!" Bender says

His dad suddenly sucker punches him and grabs Claire. He smiles and says "pretty" before trying to force a kiss on her. Claire tries to fight him off but he slams her back first against one of the pillars and keeps trying.

Suddenly Bender clasps his hands together and hits his dad in the back with a double axe handle punch. He kicks his dad three times in the ribs. He tries to get Claire to run and suddenly his dad hits him in back of the head with a broken board he found and hits him with it again. Claire tries to start getting away and his dad starts to go after her until Bender trips him and jumps on him. Claire freezes again and only watches in fear.

They start to brawl. Punches being thrown by both of them and knees from Bender to his dad. The keep rolling around until his dad hits him in the face with the board. He stands up laughing and raises the board over his head to hit Bender with it.

Suddenly he is grabbed under his right arm pit with a hand grabbing the back of his head and his other arm is wrenched behind him and he is taken to the ground. He grumbles a bit until Andy tells him to shut the Hell up. Still holding Benders dad, Andy looks around and realizes for himself what is going on. At first he just says, "Oh shit!"

He quickly realizes that Bender has been telling the truth and sees Bender starting to stand up. Andy smiles and then stands up. Forcing Benders dad to stand up with him. He wrenches more, forcing Benders dad to lift his head up.

"I got him John. I won't tell. Now's your chance!" Andy says with a smile.

Bender gets his baring's and helps Claire up. He motions to his dad and Claire runs at him and then kicks Benders dad in the balls. Andy forces him back up and it is Benders turn. Bender unloads on his dad with a flurry of punches to the rib cage and stomach. He tells Andy to move when he says to. Bender grabs the board, rears back and says "Duck!"

Andy ducks and Bender hits his dad so hard in the face with the board it breaks. He screams, "Fuck You!" before spitting on his unconscious body and walking away. He stops and looks at Andy. No words are exchanged. Bender extends his gloved hand to Andy. Andy shakes his hand and they smile and nod to each other. He goes with Claire and Bender as they go to her car and leave.


End file.
